


Amity runs away and Ed and Em will Support her

by MenacingUwU



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, I wrote this really fast so it’s definitely not my best work, Why?, i hope you still find it enjoyable tho, i wrote this because of a Reddit comment, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:13:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26740441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MenacingUwU/pseuds/MenacingUwU
Summary: Amity runs away. Ed and Em find her.Uhhhh idk that’s basically it.
Relationships: Minor Luz Noceda/Amity Blight
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	Amity runs away and Ed and Em will Support her

Last night had been very traumatic to say the least. After getting into a fight with her parents and having to stay the night at the owl house; Amity was just about ready to murder someone. Preferably her parents.

Luz stirred from besides her as light hit her face. She groaned and pulled her blanket over her head, trying to get any last bit of sleep in. Realizing that she probably wouldn’t she groaned louder and sat up. 

“Oh hey Amity.”

Amity just gaped. She had just spent the night cuddling with Luz and the girl she just did that with was totally acting normal. Like this was a totally normal thing for two gal pals to do.

Finally she replied. “Uhhhhh morning.”

“Man I don’t think I’m ever gonna get used to practically sleeping on the floor. Oh well Eda probably made breakfast. You hungry?”

“Sure.” Amity said, nonchalant as possible for the living tomato. 

Luz was somehow already at the door for being someone who just woke up. Luz never seemed to run out of energy, no matter what time of day.

Luz was right with the prediction of Eda making breakfast. Already there were four plates with pancakes on them.

“Hey kiddo, Sleep alright? Didn’t stay up too late with your friend did ya” Eda said with a smirk. 

“Nope! In fact Amity and I spent the night having a wonderful time talking. Well as wonderful as it could get honestly.” Luz grimaced “Anyways thanks for the pancakes!”

Amity just smiled at the domestic scene. Who knew a known criminal would secretly be a huge softe. Luz really did have a great life here.

Her small smile disappeared. The pain of last night coming back in a fresh wave. She never had anything that resembled a good relationship with her mother and father. They only brought pain in their wake.

She just shoved more pancake in her mouth. She had cried enough tires last night. No need to dump more problems onto the people who had so nicely let her stay the night.

\---

Emira was about to murder her parents. Edric was on the same boat too. 

They had spent the beginning of the night out doing some prank. Only to come home to a Mittenless household. 

She had been abused and she wasn’t even there to protect her. 

She knew how they got when they were that angry. They were the type to snoop down to any level, no matter how low.

Even if that meant hurting their own daughter.

She clenched her fists. She may not be the best sister but titan have mercy for those who hurt her baby sister.

“Ooooookaaay Em,” Ed patted her on the back, “deep breath. We can still find Amity and I’m sure she went to the owl house. She’s safe for now, I’m positive.”

She just looked at him, glaring. It wouldn’t be fair if she took out her anger on him. He didn’t do anything. That was only their parent’s fault.

She let out a deep breath.

“Ok then let’s-”

A knock interrupted her and the butler's voice rang out.

“Mr. And Mrs. Blight has summoned you to the common room. Immediately.”

Ed and Em share a quick look before they both get up. Exiting Em’s room and making their way down the stairs; Em’s nerves and anger only grow.

Whatever they called them down for isn’t going to be anything good.

“Good, Edric Emira you're here.” Stated Alador 

They nodded in sink; having learned a long time ago that if they did that they wouldn’t be specifically targeted.

“We need you two too find the run away before she ruins the family reputation. Don’t bother coming back unless you have her.”

Emira grit her teeth. This isn’t how they should treat their own daughter. But they do anyway and always get away with it. It shouldn’t be allowed just because they’re rich.

But this could be her and Ed’s only real chance to find Amity.

“Yes father.” 

They left as quickly and emotionless as possible. There really was no time to lose.

\---

Only an hour or two after breakfast was made; was Hooty screeched that there were new guests coming.

Eda opened the door and only smiled when she realized who it was.

“Well if it isn’t the twins themselves. How ya doing thing one and thing two.”

Edric stepped forward “we are looking-“

Emira shoved him out of the way; fireball already in hand. “Where’s Amity.”

“One your lucky she’s here or else you’d be eaten alive by Hooty already, Two you really shouldn’t be challenging the most powerful witch on the boiling isles, three I was wondering when you two would show up.”

Ed this time shoved Em out of the way. “Cool, can we come inside already. I need to make sure Mittens isn’t dead.”

Eda just stepped out of the way and led them over to Luz’s room.

“Hey! Amity, your siblings are here and about to kill me if you don’t answer this door right now.”

Amity jumped from her reading place on the floor by Luz; and scrambled to make it to the door on time. The moment she opened it a bit rushed in Ed and Em. 

They both tried at the same time to give her a massive hug, but failed. Ed ultimately won in the race to hug Amity first but Em almost beat him.

Next came the flurry of questions. Ranging from the heavy (what happened last night, did they hurt you, and do you have a place to stay.) to the light (how was the night with Luz and pleas for the love of titan please tell me you ate something.)

Luckily Luz came to the rescue. “Hey come on guys, you're overwhelming her.”

They both stepped back, frowning. 

“I’ll tell you everything just please, I can only answer one question at a time.”

\---

After talking for a bit the Blight siblings came up with a plan. The twins would get all they could from the house and leave. Amity would stay with Eda and Luz for a month, while Ed and Em get jobs to make enough money to get an apartment. Maybe steal a bit from their parents to help. 

The twins would stay at Blight manor in for the month or if they themselves got kicked out; stay at the owl house, Vineys, or Jerbos. 

They would all attend Hexside and finish the year. If Ed and Em worked hard enough they could get into the Illusion coven and make a living that way.

It wasn’t the perfect plan, but it would get them away from the abusive household.

It would let them live out their lives how they wanted. And they would do anything to achieve that.

Because they were siblings; and they always had each other backs.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you u/FGrodek for the idea and ummm thanks for reading. I spent like an hour writing this so I didn’t edit it. It was pretty fun to write tho and it’s always nice to get some practice.
> 
> \- >:3


End file.
